Fighter
by explicitanduncensored
Summary: (repost of Tough, completely rewritten, ofc / undecided, vote in poll or review) Steve Austin's daughter is all grown up now, and all she wants is a chance to wrestle, professionally. When she gets the chance she's been waiting for, and decides she's fed up with over half of the females on the roster, how much trouble will her antics land her in and who will notice? r&r please?
1. meet hayleigh austin

"Okay, guys, from the top.. Remember, you have to move slower, more seductively. It's a damn top of the bar dance, not a free for all. This is burlesque, not porn, ladies." Hayleigh Austin said as she rolled her eyes, checked the time on her watch and bit her lower lip.

She'd been working at this bar since she started college about 4 years ago after graduating high school early AND at the top of her class, and while her father didn't actually like her job.. She rather enjoyed it.

She could dance, she got to be herself, and she got to have free drinks all night long if she so chose. Of course, at 20 (Though in exactly 8 hours, she'd be 21), she'd much rather be professional wrestling, like both her father and her adoptive mother, Debra, but..

Steve Austin was one of those overprotective daddies, and he didn't even like the thought of her in the ring. Probably why she was having to drive an hour away and train secretly, with her godfathers Shawn Michaels and Mark Calaway.

Especially since a spot was opening up on the roster, and Hayleigh Austin, well.. She fully intended to take that spot. If only she could figure out how to tell her dad..

She bit her lip in thought, but turned her attention back to the bar and groaned as she called out, "Hey Nick? Your new girl's not gonna make it. She's too damn stiff, she drops the drinks everywhere and she can't deal with a prime rush hour crowd."

All she got from Nicky, the bar's owner was a laugh and the retort, "Kinda like you when you started out, Austin." which she responded in kind with a middle finger as she clocked out and called out "Off to train, Nicky. Try not to let 'em get too outta hand tonight?"

"I'll try, Hails." Nick said as he slid her time card across the counter and said with a smirk, "How about an autograph.. Since one night I'm gonna be telling all the guys who come in here how the new Divas champion started out here, in this very bar, on open fight night?"

Hayleigh muttered something, grabbed a lipstick and signed her name, handing it back. "There ya go, Nick.. And when you're tellin 'em that, be sure to tell 'em what a hard damn time ya gave me too?" as she turned and grabbed her leather jacket, walked out the doors and into the parking lot, to her car, smirking to herself.

"Okay, this is it.. I gotta tell my dad tonight. May the force be with me." she muttered as she started her car, drove to her training session with her 'uncle' Shawn in the nearby town.

Meanwhile, Steve Austin sat in his recliner in his den, giving the phone in his hand a dirty look as he called out to his wife, "Did you tell Hayleigh she could sign a damn contract with McMahon?"

Debra poked her head in, shaking it as she asked with a smirk of amusement, "Let me guess.. Vince just called and said that she said we gave the okay."

"Said he had to call and see, because he distinctly remembers my talk with her, how she was not gonna wrestle, she was gonna do something with her life that didn't wreck her damn body." Steve said as Debra sighed, walked into the den and sat down, smirking.

"You had to know this was coming, Steve.. Do not sit there and tell me that as her father, you had no clue this was coming." Debra said as Steve glared and then muttered, "But she's my baby girl, Deb. I don't want her out there gettin hurt, hell, she could take a wrong move, get paralyzed... Not to mention the idiots on the roster, how they like hittin on pretty girls who are too damn young for 'em."

Debra groaned and then said "So you two are gonna fight.. And it's gonna ruin her birthday, Steve.. What is it going to accomplish though? She's still going to do exactly what she wants to do.. And as her mama? I'm gonna be right there with her."

Steve sat in silence a moment, looking back at all the pictures of him with Hayleigh when she was still little, and muttered to himself, "Baby girl, ya grew up too damn fast.. But if this is what you want.. Daddy's gonna be right there with you too."

He walked into the kitchen and said with a smirk, "Aww hell.. She's like the son I never had, she can handle it, I think.. You were right, babe."

Debra smirked and pointed to her cheek as she held out Hayleigh's cake and smirking said "Tonight is a triple celebration... The dean from the college just called.. Our little girl just finished her last year of classes.. So if push comes to shove, Steve.. She's got back up options."

Steve breathed easier hearing this. He'd been adamant about his daughter going to and completing college before they even talked about her possibly entertaining the idea of a career in professional wrestling. She'd not only worked her ass off to graduate high school a year or two early, but she'd worked her ass off all through college, kept a part time job.. She'd done more things an adult would do than most adults did.

When Hayleigh walked in, he pretended to be mad, but about halfway into it, Steve began to laugh hysterically, making his daughter glare at him, her hand in her wild and curly blondish brown hair as she asked calmly, "About done, daddy?"

"Just a minute, darlin." Steve said as he laughed a few more seconds then said "I guess, if you really want to do this, I'm gonna have to be okay with it."

Hayleigh nodded and then asked "So.. Which one of the old farts told ya?"

"Vince called to see if me and Deb really gave ya permission."

"Damn it, Vince. I told him not to call just yet." Hayleigh groaned as she took a few deep breaths, letting it sink in.. Her father was okay with this. She was going to be doing what she'd dreamt of doing since she was 6 and she'd come to live with her father after her mother died from an overdose.

The very thing she'd driven all over on weekends, doing all through college.. The very thing she'd done when she worked a few matches in NXT over the summer last summer.

She'd finally made it. And she had so many plans, she was excited like a kid on Christmas morning.


	2. i am my fathers daughter

She slunk into the arena, still listening to Motley Crue, humming along, not paying any mind to anyone else around her. She'd just gotten off work a few minutes before, and she'd rushed straight to the arena to meet up with her 'uncle' HHH and Mr. McMahon before the nights show, sign her contract, make this all official, finally.

She heard the clearing of a throat and looked around, then directly at AJ Lee.. "Oh.. It's you."

"You need to watch where you're going. Don't you know I'm the Diva's champion?"

"Diva's chump is more like it." Hayleigh said as she eyed AJ with a raised brow, an amused smirk on her face as she rested against the wall.

"Excuse me?"

"What? I didn't stutter, hon. I said.. Diva's chump is more like it. Come one, Lee, be honest here.. Everybody on this roster knows you're a walking fucking joke. But hey, babe.. Whatever it takes to get yourself to sleep at night." Hayleigh said as she winked, slid down her sunglasses and slunk down the hallway, disappearing into the private backstage offices of the latest GM, Brad Maddox.

She flopped lazily into the chair, put her long tanned legs up on the table and before Brad opened his mouth to tell her Vince and HHH were on their way over, Hayleigh cut him off and leaning in, she smiled her most charming manipulative smile as she said, "It's nice to see a guy close to my age in a position of power.. We're both new, I see no reason in us not helpin one another out, hon.."

"What do you want, exactly?"

"That little pygmy bitch AJ Lee in a match. And I don't even want that title. I just wanna hear her blood when it hits the mat." Hayleigh said calmly, as Vince walked into the room, answered in amusement, "Brad? Give the girl what she wants. It could be good for business."

"And bad for her." Hayleigh deadpanned as she leaned back, her arms behind her head. Vince dug out her contract, held it out as he looked at her. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this. I mean you have that degree under your belt.."

"Gimme a pen." was her answer as she smirked at the man in mild amusement. Vince gave her the pen and her new contract, then took them back when she'd signed on the dotted line. As she walked out of the office, he smirked and HHH said "Hope you realize, Vince.. She hates over 90 percent of the girls on the roster."

"As I said before, Hunter.. This is going to be an interesting and amusing business investment. And if those tapes from her NXT matches are anything to go by, Hunter.. I think she's going to do amazingly well.."

"Or she'll create complete and total anarchy.. But hey, that could be amusing." HHH muttered as he smirked to himself and texted Steve, letting him know Hayleigh had just gotten there, signed her contract and was on her way to the locker rooms now.

Hayleigh walked into the Diva locker room and found an empty locker, putting her gear bag in it, changing her clothes right where she stood. The other females looked at one another, then at Hayleigh who smirked and stopped dressing, leaving her standing there in a bra and some very ripped jeans as she asked calmly and dismissively, "What? Is it that big of a shock to see real tits and ass?"

"Excuse us?" Nikki and Brie Bella piped up almost instantly as Hayleigh laughed and said casually, "Pipe down. Don't go acting all offended girls because everybody knows that between both of you, you have maybe one real body part left. Don't even get me started on brain cells."

"If you're trying to make friends?" Kaitlyn hissed as she looked at the new girl with a raised up brow and added, "This is so not how to do it."

"Friends? Now who on Earth said I'm here to make friends, hon? Because I sure as hell didn't. I'm here to fight. Don't much care to go around getting mani pedis or drinking fruity cocktail drinks. Make no mistakes.. I have a goal in mind, and friends? Well, we all know that at the end of the day, there's not a damn one of y'all who wouldn't fuck over the other one, for a shot at air time, or the title, or a big story.. Only thing that seperates me from you all? I'm a bitch and I'll admit it." Hayleigh said as she smirked and calmly slid down a second skin fitting Jack Daniels shirt over her head.

She stretched and then slunk out the door, heading down to catering, leaving all of the girls in the room to gawk at the doorway, then at one another because lately, every word she'd just said was essentially proven true, hell, the lengths they were willing to go to just to get on air, or even have a slim chance at the title.

"Who the hell was that?" Nikki asked as Kaitlyn asked immediately, "Why? Because you're upset because she called out your boob job, which by the way is really painfully obvious.."

From the doorway, Hayleigh spoke up again, eating a cheeseburger. "Hayleigh Austin." she said calmly, as she sized up the girls in the room.

So she knew she didn't like Brie and Nikki.. And she was fairly sure that both Kaitlyn and AJ were braindead bimbos.. Was there anyone on the Diva roster she would like, even a little?

She got the feeling that the answer to this was most likely going to be no.

"About before. Sorry, girls, I'm just not a fan of bullshit. I'm gonna be real with you, all of you.. If you have something I want? I won't hesitate to go after you. I'm not a bitch, but I'm not gonna just sit back and let certain girls think they're gonna continue being on top when that's where I wanna be, either. So call it whatever you want, now you know." Hayleigh said with a shrug as she burped and aimed the burgers wrapper at the garbage can nearby, walked out of the room.

She smirked to herself. She could tell that her words just now were probably going to land her in deep and serious, probably never ending shit.

"Good thing I am my father's daughter, and I love to fight." she muttered to herself as she walked down to Audio, to pick a song to come out to for her debut match later in the show.

Tonight, well, it really was the first night of the rest of her life.


	3. i hate a tie its worse than a loss

"Weighing in at 125 lbs, from Texas, it's Hayleigh Austin." the ring announcer called out as the theme song she'd only just picked, _love bites and so do I, _began to play over the Tron. She smirked as she bounced on the tips of her toes, and then walked down the ramp, casually, sliding into the ring.

AJ stood on the other side, looking confident, smug. It was supposed to be an easy win, or at least that's what she figured, because she was the champion, surely they wouldn't give her someone too hard to fight, right? The second the bell rang and Hayleigh started towards her, swinging her to the mat by her hair as if it were the easiest thing in the world, AJ got the distinct feeling that she'd just made the worst assumption in her career, she'd just pegged Hayleigh completely wrong.

She hadn't been expecting Hayleigh to actually fight, because for the love of God, she'd worked in a bar before coming onto the roster. As a bartender/dancer. Or at least that's what Google pulled up about one Hayleigh Austin when AJ went digging for dirt she could use on her if need be.

"Surprised a little, hon?" Hayleigh asked as she headbutted AJ who gave her an uppercut to the stomach that had her doubling over, a little winded but not so much that she didn't automatically drive her own shoulder into AJ's stomach while she was down and bring her down with her.

"Not really, it just means I'll have to pull out all my best moves for you. Pity, I was saving them for someone worth the time." AJ muttered as Hayleigh laughed, straddled her, crashed her head off the mat a few times and said calmly, "Oh really? See, now, that's where you're wrong, AJ.. We both know that this? It's all you got."

"Oh you think so, because see, my finisher, you might of heard of it? The Black Widow? It tends to disagree with you, Hayleigh.. Why don't you do yourself a favor and quit pretending you belong here, go back to working that bar?"

Hayleigh growled and grabbed her up, tossing her to the mat like a rag doll. She'd been holding back before, wanting to at least save some of her energy for any brawls she might get in backstage after this, with her quick temper, she stood to reason she'd probably wind up in at least one before the show went off air for the night.. But now, with AJ obviously trying to bait her?

She was pulling out all the stops.

Including exposing a turnbuckle when the ref wasn't looking and AJ was stumbling around, trying to get her bearings then slamming her head into it at least twice, smirking about it. She climbed the ropes, got AJ into position to do a huricanarana, and when AJ landed, she dove down, landing on top of her. AJ turned them over, straddling her, slapping her with open hands as she choked at her and Hayleigh did her damn best to choke back.

"Wow, this is an intense match."

"I don't think either one of them like one another."

"Personally, if you go by the interview she did with Matt during the break before the match, I don't think Hayleigh Austin likes anyone." Michael Cole muttered as he watched the match with curiousity.

The bell rang and the referee declared it a draw, Hayleigh grumbled, but she knew next time she'd get AJ, if it was the absolute last thing she did. Of course, she wasn't satisfied with a draw by any means, so she slid from the ring, grabbed the Divas title belt and when AJ Lee turned around to gloat, she got the butterfly from her own title belt emblazoned painfully on her forehead.

She lie on the mat and Hayleigh tossed the belt down after staring at it a moment, holding it in her hands. Then she leaned over and spat on AJ, kicking at her a little. "Aww, you act like that hurt, crazy bitch. Get up, Lee, damn.. You're pathetic."

She limped backstage, smirking to herself as she went. The second she was in catering, she shoved a 5 dollar bill into the hands of someone and said "Beer. Concession stand. Now."

When Matt Stryker came by to do the post match interview, she rubbed it in as she mocked AJ's 'nursery rhyme' with one of her own about how soon AJ wasn't going to have anything left because she was going to take that damn belt, one way or another.

A beer was shoved into her hands a few seconds later and she popped the top, practically inhaling the foamy bitter liquid in one pass as she smirked and mocked AJ's skipping by skipping off down the hallway.

But as she rounded the corner, she was met head on with a very pissed off Big E Langston who grabbed at her. Before she could fight loose properly, he slumped forward and Ziggler, who she couldn't really stand said "Nothing personal babe.. I've just always hated that fucking guy."

"I coulda had that, Ziggles, but thanks. He wasn't worth the waste of energy." Hayleigh said as she kicked at Big E then said "Oh and by the way, tell AJ if she has a problem with me? Don't send her overgrown ape to kick my ass.. Bring it on, woman to woman. I'll be waiting."

The pissed off Texas native stormed down the hallway, her hand in her sweat matted, wildly curly brownish blonde hair. Now she was really in a bad mood.. Maybe a few drinks would help her calm down.

"Yeah.. I'm feeling a drunk coming on." she muttered as she tossed her keys in the air, then walked out of the arena and into the parking garage. She didn't have any other appearances on the show tonight, nor did she have any matches, so she could go out, get her cooler out of the trunk and come back in, watch the show in the green room with some of the others that didn't have any air time tonight.

She wasn't leaving the building because if AJ called her out? She was going back down to the ring and beating the crap out of her. There was no way in hell AJ was going to mess around in her head. And it wasn't like she had any reason to hide anything.

She deserved to be here as much as anyone else. She'd wanted this, worked towards this, her entire life. Now that she had a chance to do it, she was going all in. And she didn't care who got in her way in the process, she'd take them down too, if she had to.


	4. i have no loyalties pt 1

Hayleigh laughed as she watched AJ Lee trashing the hallway, seconds after Ziggler embarassed her on live television, adding insult to injury. If she ever wanted a way into the little crazy bitch's mind? Here it was, loud and clear. She stepped out, started mocking AJ's 'tantrum' as she laughed and then picked up a nearby chair, swinging it at AJ, while she called out casually, "So, Lee.. What burns your ass more? That he did exactly what everyone on god's green Earth figured he'd do, and humiliated you, live and on tv.. Or that you shoulda seen it coming, but of course, you're such a love struck idiot, you didn't?"

AJ growled as she grabbed the chair, shoving it into Hayleigh's midsection, before kicking Hayleigh as she hit the floor. Hayleigh, of course, got up swinging, laughing as she taunted Lee, "Awww... Look at little Ms. Crazy Ass.. She's having a fit.. The village bike's free to ride again, boys."

The fighting continued down the long hallway, people getting shoved out of the way to make room as the girls used every piece of furniture, every food type item and anything else that could be a weapon within reach, on one another. Until of course, Eva Marie decided she was going to make a 'name' for herself for the second time in a few days, by ganging up on Hayleigh.

Hayleigh wasn't expecting what happened next, but Nikki and Brie Bella walked over, held Eva Marie in place as they told Hayleigh, "Hey, remember that thing we all discussed doing to the rookies who got too damn full of themselves, to try and reign your ass in, Austin?"

"Yeah girls?"

"Let's do it to this bitch and AJ instead. I think it's high time they learned what their antics were going to cause for them." Brie finished as Hayleigh smirked and with a wink said "Oh girls? There's this thing.. In the Army.. There's always that one dude who won't shower with the other dudes... When the others in the platoon start to smell him, hell.. Girls? Tonight you two ladies are in for a real treat. Since your attitudes stink worse than mine, and that's saying something, because I am the TOP heel, bitches, make no mistake.. Aw hell, Nikki, Brie.. We give 'em a GI Shower.. Right?"

"Exactly."

"And they're not gonna know when it's gonna happen, either. Oh it'll be tonight.. But we're not gonna give you two stupid bitches the luxury of knowing what time tonight it will take place." Brie and Nikki informed them as they dropped Eva Marie, walked away.

"I still hate those two bitches.. But what the hell.. I can turn on 'em when I've gotten my damn fill and I'm bored with embarassing you two whores." Hayleigh intoned boredly as the fight continued down the hallway, two on one again, Hayleigh smirking, not giving a damn about the odds being out of her favor by one person.

Who cared? She certainly didn't, because to the honey blonde Texan, she was kind of used to the odds being against her by now in her life.

She worked her best with her back completely against the wall, why should her career be any different?

Turning a corner, the fight was met by a wall of amused males, practically, who all immediately tried to split the three women up, Hayleigh swinging, biting, kicking, scratching and headbutting until she got free, ran down the hallway after AJ, who was beside Big E, jumping onto her back, knocking her onto her face on the hard concrete flooring within the halls of the backstage area.

"It's coming bitch.. It's coming and you and that little red head whore? Not gonna be able to stop it when it happens.. Nor will the Bellas when I get my damn hands on 'em after they've served their own purpose. As far as I'm concerned? I know no loyalty, I don't have anybody's back back here, because if the chips were down, none of you bitches would have mine. So trust me when I say this, AJ... I will get my hands on you again tonight, because that stunt you pulled earlier? Sicking Big E on me? You will pay for it."

Finally the two were split up and Hayleigh gave a hard and swift kick to a nearby garbage can as she skipped down the hallway to go and cool off.


End file.
